


大逃杀

by Gunuannuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunuannuan/pseuds/Gunuannuan





	大逃杀

Chapter 1

 

Someone will survive and others will die

 

Give up or fight is your choice

 

GOD can not save your life

 

 

【我很自负的说过，当我还年轻，人生就是因为充满太多未知才有趣。如果有机会，我是说，如果我还能活下去，我一定会为了曾经用轻蔑的口吻，在向上帝祷告时说这句话而忏悔】

                                        ——摘自Steve Rogers日记

 

你有想过嚒？或者有过类似这样的念头，关于生死。

当你幻想着明天的晚餐可以是高档的法国餐厅，鹅肝和红酒渐渐沉入梦乡，也许会有人从你开着的窗户爬进卧室，把尖锐的刀刃刺入你的胸膛；

当你全身心放松闭着眼享受温热泉水带来的舒适感受，也许会有人掩住你的口鼻，用湿嗒嗒的白色毛巾围住脖子将你窒息；

当你欣喜的嗅着怀中来自爱人赠送的玫瑰的馥郁芬芳，也许会有人剖出你的心脏插满长刺的绿色根茎。

 

请你躺在床上阖上眼睛关掉耳朵，想象这些进入睡眠吧。人生，不是放眼望去纽约城闪烁耀眼的五彩霓虹，而是你藏在眼皮背后永无止境的黑暗。

 

不要以为我在开玩笑喔，我很认真的

 

穿着超短裙和迷彩背心，带着遮阳帽显的活泼可爱又年轻的女孩子，微微弯曲着身体双手撑在膝盖上，甜美可人的微笑始终保持在脸上，即使她说了那样可怕的话。她伸出一根戴了银质指环的食指抵在红润光泽的唇上，俏皮的眯起长着浓密睫毛的双眼，又重复了一遍

 

我很认真的。

 

如果不是她对面是一群衣着褴褛，脸颊，脖颈，手臂，手掌，双腿都沾满粘稠恶心的暗红色血块，不同发色都布满灰尘和泥土，各色瞳孔都满载惊恐，绝望，止不住战栗或者干脆瘫倒在地的年轻人，如果不是水泥地面上堆着几具即使用白布遮盖着死状凄惨，千疮百孔的尸体。

这一切都诡异极了。

 

没有应答声，甚至听不到他们的呼吸声，只有夜晚涨潮时海浪争先恐后的涌上碎石沙砾铺就的海岸，简言之，这是一个与世隔绝的孤岛

直升机螺旋桨的巨大噪音打破了沉默，刺眼的白色光线透过残破的窗玻璃照在那些如同活死人一般的躯体和面庞。比起地上真正的尸体，存活着的却更像被魔鬼抽走灵魂的傀儡。

也许过了几分钟，一个身影从黑暗中缓步走进这个空旷充满腐败气味的厂房里，到了灯光下，才看得清他戴着红色骷髅面具。起先他嘿嘿嘿的笑了几声，那声音就好像是从鼓风机里发出的，沙哑低沉，又好像垂死挣扎的病人，难以呼吸

 

Red skull

没有名字，只有这个算是代号的称谓。他掌管着这个岛上所有人的生命，他才是王

 

红骷髅鼓励似的拍了拍手，方才的那个女孩子表示尊敬的微垂着头颅站到一边

“你们做的很出色”他说，似乎是打量战果，沉默了片刻”今天的任务结束，请享受难得的休息时刻吧”

一个挥手的动作结束了这场简短的谈话，或者说，训诫。那些人被荷枪实弹的武装人员，并不是正规军队，陆陆续续的押送到休息区

 

“我们有新的客人”红骷髅摘掉面具，露出刻着狰狞伤疤的脸。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

Chapter 2

身后有声音，我转过头，什么也没有

我左看右看，什么也没有

我上看下看，看见一个望着我的头

这个头，好眼熟

我苦思冥想，我急的挠头

抓住一把空气 我的颈上，什么都没有

 

 

 

Steve和他的好友——James Banner ——被裹在大约几十个年轻人当中，他们年纪最大的不超过25岁，而最小的也许只有17岁，像沙丁鱼罐头，腐败的那种，被塞进破旧不堪的船舱里。没有可以透气的窗户，上面的舱门也被生锈的锁牢牢锁住，只有吊在头顶随着海潮上下颠簸晃动的一盏小灯，忽明忽暗的闪着暗黄色的光。长距离的海上航行着实让人头晕眼花，甚至有些体质差的出现了耳鸣和呕吐。这个狭小空间里的氧气渐渐被二氧化碳，汗水，呕吐物的混合气体取代。再这样下去肯定会有人因此丧命的，Steve想，虽然自己还不至于那样糟糕，但是过高的气温已经让他出了一身的汗，隐约也出现了头晕的征兆。他看了看瘫坐在自己对面的那个女孩子，褐色的卷发湿嗒嗒黏糊糊的粘在额头上，她看起来像是困倦极了，迫不及待的要闭上眼睛，Steve知道，这是败血症的前兆，她在发高烧，需要新鲜的空气和维生素C，但是以现在的条件，根本不可能提供这些。

 

“你还好嚒？Rita”眉骨间出现了一个小小的沟壑，Steve确实有些担心，他把身体探过去些试着伸出手安抚性的拍了拍对方的膝盖。

 

“没事，我还好”名叫Rita的年轻女孩睁开眼，冲着Steve虚弱的笑了下，她的嘴唇因为长时间的缺水已经干裂并渗出血迹，那些伤口也因为干燥结成小小的板状血痂，随着女孩咧嘴微笑的动作重新裂开冒出鲜红的颜色

 

Steve感到有人在拉扯自己衬衫的下摆，他扭回头看到好友用口型无声的传递信息：她活不了多久了。Steve眉头拧的更紧，脸颊两侧的咬合肌也清晰可见，虽然这不是第一个在这艘船上死去的人，但是眼睁睁看着一个年轻鲜活的生命如同郁金香，一点点黯淡了色泽，凋零了花瓣，枯萎了根茎，最后在肮脏的泥土里殒命，正义感如此强烈的Steve不能忍受自己袖手旁观，即使他什么也做不了，即使有些事已经无法挽回，但不能不尝试。作为他多年好友的James Banner心知肚明，抢在Steve开口之前他就把手抽了回来，脸上带着与平日里玩笑时无差的戏谑笑容歪着头比划一个绅士的”请”的动作

 

Steve挑了挑眉，尽管同处于绝境，Bucky也远比自己更乐观。他的幽默风趣似乎与生俱来并且难以消磨，虽然他看起来也糟透了，过长的深棕色卷发时不时的遮住眼睛阻碍视线，两个明显的乌青黑眼圈，以及蓝色虹膜里的血丝。Steve站起来，他高大的身躯几乎一瞬间就填满了这个有限的空间，昏暗的灯光被他挡住只能投下一点点光线和大片的阴影，宽大的手掌，有常年锻炼磨出来的薄茧，抵在被锁住的舱门上，手臂上的肌肉也因为用力而隆起，爆出青筋。Steve只是一个二十出头的年轻人，心怀正义的社会好青年，却有异于常人的力气和敏锐的听力，灵活的反应能力。但是，现在，显然的，蛮力解决不了问题

 

“这不管用”Steve有些垂头丧气，心里多半也知道仍旧忍不住失望。从被关在船上的第一天起，他们就领教了这些看起来掉漆破损严重的船体究竟有多坚固，不止一个人试图用拳头，身体撞开一个出口。

 

“你真是个好人，Steve”Rita的声音低的几乎听不到，Steve望向她，对方看起来似乎有精神了些，苍白的脸庞也有了好转的气色，别白费力气了，你打不开它的”。

 

“我刚刚做了一个梦，有温暖的阳光，青翠柔软的草地，还有漂亮的鲜花。如果有天堂，大概就会是这个样子了，它很美”Steve想制止她的胡言乱语，Rita摇摇头，声音愈发的微弱“很高兴遇到你，Steve”她用一句开始做了结束，缓缓合上眼皮。

 

过了两天，戴着面具的人打开舱门把Rita带走了。毫无疑问，在海上处理尸体的最佳方法就是丢进蔚蓝的大海，吞进鲨鱼的肚子里。清澈泛着白光的海洋，有着五彩缤纷外表的生物，看起来都那么美，只是在深不可测的海底，究竟堆积了多少阴森森的白骨，埋葬了多少无辜的冤魂。

 

“我们最后都会死掉的，没人可以拯救我们”Steve听到坐在他旁边的那个男孩子，Allen，哑着嗓子这样说，就在Rita被带走的时候，原本英俊的面容此刻也已污脏。“没人可以拯救我们”他强调似的重复了一遍。

 

 

别对这个感到遗憾或者悲哀，如果Steve知道接下来会发生的事，他将会无比庆幸，有很多人没能熬过漫长的旅行。

 

 

经过长达几个星期的海上航行，终于到达了目的地——被夜色和浓雾笼罩仿佛幽灵一般的荒芜小岛。一行人摇摇欲坠的被带去一间废弃的教室——显然这里曾经有人居住生存，遗留下很多人类文明，医院，学校，工厂，还有一些居民住宿区——同时，他们还被附赠了小礼物，一个金属项圈，迎接他们的是戴着红色骷髅面具的男人

 

“欢迎你们，经过漫长的旅途一定累坏了吧”他说，难听刺耳的声音，夹杂着惹人生厌的笑意。

 

“喂！你！”人群中一个明显被惹怒的男人粗声粗气的想要斥责他这种恶行，只是未来得及说完整句话就被一柄细长的小刀钉入额头而打断了。不出意外的，极度的恐慌瞬时蔓延，人们尖叫着想要逃窜或者躲避。机枪的扫射起到了威慑的作用。

 

“请不要打断我说的话”红骷髅换了严肃的语气，指了指那具倒在地上的尸体，“前车之鉴”

 

“我想你们也很好奇脖子上的那个金属项圈是什么，那是一个惩罚也可以说是警告。你们来到这里，必须服从我的命令，如果拒绝”他停顿了一下，似乎犹豫着该选择谁来当反面教材，“它就会像这样”

 

一个男孩子，Steve不知道他的名字，被两个同样戴面具，不过是黑白色的男人死死抓住，红骷髅轻松的按下手中遥控的按钮，金属环立刻滴滴滴的鸣叫起来。

 

红骷髅继续未完的话：“BOOM！爆炸掉”

 

男孩子看起来吓坏了，那些人放开他，他绝望的试图向周围的人求救，却被不断的推开。就在他和Steve对视之后，正如红骷髅预言的那样，爆炸声突如其来，鲜血从脖颈断裂处喷洒的到处都是，头颅与身体通过一层薄薄的表层皮肤连接着，没有完全断掉，脱离躯体。身体扑倒在地的沉闷声响过后，只剩下死亡带来的寂静

 

“很有趣不是嚒？欢迎你们加入这个游戏”

 

 

成群的乌鸦扑打翅膀飞起来，发出凄厉的哀鸣。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

男孩可以玩什么？ 

青蛙，蜗牛，和小狗的尾巴

女孩可以玩什么？

砂糖，平底锅等等的好东西

那我呢？我可以玩什么？

可以玩很恐怖的游戏喔

 

“嘿！Steve！”被叫到名字的金发青年转过身，白色棉质T恤包裹下的结实肌肉若隐若现。James Banner单手抱着一本厚厚的硬皮教材向他跑来，故意蓄起的头发在跑动过程中的确很阻碍视线，他玩笑似的用空出的那只手在Steve胸口捶了一拳：“你真的不考虑试一下变装Play什么的？看看这胸肌，你有D-cup了嚒？”早已对这种无聊的戏弄习以为常的Steve Rogers甚至连白眼都懒的翻，不费精力的回嘴：“是嚒？我反而认为你更合适，至少我没有飘逸的秀发”

“也许你们两个都比较合适”清亮的女声插进互相嘴炮的二人组，是Peggy，棕色波浪卷发，明亮的双眸，诱惑性感的嘴唇，更不用说漂亮得体凸显身材的裙子。立时，Steve哑炮，James讨好的蹭上去被Peggy拍开。她含着笑意的眼睛一眨不眨的看着Steve，后者和许多被女神关注的男孩子一样，忐忑而又期待。“祝你们玩的愉快”Peggy好像枫糖浆一样甜腻的声音钻进Steve的耳朵，而他的脑子里似乎也塞满了那东西以至于呆愣的不知道做什么反应

“我们才不是玩，是无聊的心理课！”James抱怨的嚷嚷，然后扭头对上Steve终于回神的视线“你太逊了，伙计”为了证明这个，不顾对方表现出“我没有兴趣”的表情，James炫耀战利品一般从上衣口袋里掏出他这周新换的女友照片——不得不说，眼光不错，是个身材火辣但是目光冷峻的红发美人——“恭喜你荣获奥斯卡花花公子奖项”Steve恢复了战斗力并附赠了一个白眼“我们得快点，要迟到了”

损友二人组上了学校的巴士，基本被塞的满满当当，他们是选修了心理课的学生，去参加一次户外课程。Steve选了个靠窗的座位，James坐在他的左侧。大约过了两分钟，他们的授课老师——Bishop，一个留着几寸长的短发，戴着厚镜片看起来其貌不扬的中年男人——也上了这辆巴士，在检查了人数，做了简短的介绍之后，他们开始向目的地进发。

沿途的风景很寻常，只是纽约市里的高楼大厦鳞次栉比，街上熙熙攘攘，并不能吸引学生们的注意力，包括Steve，于是他也很快加入了车厢里大伙举行的抢食物大战或者国王游戏。距离授课地点的车程有些长，玩闹了一阵大家都感到疲倦，加之正巧是午睡的时间， 车辆颠簸运行更是起到了催眠的作用。似乎过了很长一段时间，熟睡的学生们被老师叫醒。

“感谢上帝，我们终于到了，在车上呆着我都要长蘑菇了”Steve微微蹙眉摇了下头示意James不要抱怨，他总有一种说不上来的奇怪感受。这里好像是个地下车库，由于灯光太暗，不能确定。入口黑漆漆的，看起来似乎天已经黑了。Bishop老师领着他们通过另一端被打开的的铁门。

 

 

这里完全是另一番景象，仿佛置身森林深处，被高大的树木围绕，供于授课的只有一块黑板，连着笨重台式电脑的投影仪，还有一些桌椅。虽然有诸多疑惑但是学生们还是乖乖坐好。Bishop推了推黑框眼镜背着手支撑在投影仪上，只有几盏滋滋作响的照明灯发出惨淡的光来，显的他的面容多少有些可怖。学生们陆陆续续接到了一些食物和水，他们饿坏了，空旷的教室里响起一阵撕开包装纸拧瓶盖以及吞咽声。等到他们恢复了一些精神，Bishop才开口道：“这堂课的内容并不在书本上，关于生存。”

“恐惧的来源有两种，其一是对未知的恐惧，第二则是由于曾经熟悉的变的陌生。当你有一天发现你面临着生死考验，而你的对手是昔日好友，甚至恋人。当你们之中只能存活一个，你会怎样选择？杀掉他还是被杀？”

“也许你们当中有人会说，我愿意为了爱人放弃生命或者我们可以一起死。前者圣母，后者虚伪。求生的本能究竟会让你做出怎样的抉择？”

Bishop咧嘴笑了下，露出被烟熏的发黄的牙齿，让整个气氛更趋近诡异。他的学生看起来茫然却面有惧色。老师很满意他们的反应“我认为，亲身体验远比书本更具有教育意义”

独属于冬日夜晚的冷风拂过，女孩子们不由得裹紧了身上的大衣，却抵挡不住又内心深处冒出的渗人念头。James和Steve快速的对视一眼，直觉告诉他们，将要发生的绝对不会是什么好事。

“让我给你们点提示”Bishop继续说道

“完全上锁的铁门，周围到处都是树木，看来没有人居住，除了我们。没办法求救，没办法逃生”

“现在，检查一下你们的手机”学生们纷纷低头“没有信号”

“你们吃掉的食物和水，没有丝毫怀疑嚒？”越来越多的暗示，增加着他们心中的危机感和恐惧感。突然，重物倒地的声音惊起几声尖叫，一个女孩子面朝下的趴在地上，一动不动。Steve想要上前一探究竟，被James按住肩膀。

面对一群受惊失措的小鹿，Bishop解开了谜底：你们只能有一半的人，存活。

冗长的沉默，被肉体碰撞声打破。Steve按捺不住，这太奇怪，他冲上去试图将那两个缠斗在的人分开。James则跑去检查了铁门。这根本就是个笑话，门确实被锁住，但是可以从里面打开，当他摸到并按下一个类似开关的按钮之后，“户外森林”教室顿时被一片光明笼罩，周围是落地玻璃窗，森林消失了，映出纽约市傍晚的景致。而先前倒下的女孩子揉着摔痛的手臂站起来。没有比这更让人愤怒的事情了，面对学生的质疑，Bishop保持着微笑

“心理暗示或者说心理诱导。当我提示你们的时候，没有人去检查那扇门，当有同学倒下的时候，没有人去看她是否还活着，你们躲的远远的。恐惧完全战胜了理智。你们甚至都没发现这个”他指了指地板“别把你们的错归咎到别人身上。”

“不过最后，我还是好奇你们的选择”

 

“Steve”Bucky用勺子敲了敲他的餐盘，放着可怜的面包和一些蔬菜汤，“这是他们的早餐，你在想什么”。思绪被拉回到现在，Steve把面包掰开泡进汤里，它太硬了。“没什么，只是想到之前的那次心理课程”

Bucky了然的点了点头，那次特别的经历着实令人难以忘怀：“你想到了什么”

“我在想Bishop的提问”Bucky停下掰面包的动作望向Steve，他当然也记得那个问题，““你会选择杀掉他们还是被杀。”

Steve...”他轻声念着好友的名字，犹豫着想要说点什么，生锈的大门被打开时划过地面产生了尖锐刺耳的动静，打断了这次谈话。一个高大操着浓重口音的男人像个大喇叭似的宣布：“早餐时间结束，游戏开始！”

 

这群人被带到布满巨大礁石的海滩，那里竖着一个长宽高大约8×5×4的铁笼子，还有一些人也呆在那里，手里拿着号码牌，他们看起来糟糕透了也可怕极了。红骷髅拍着手出现，指着那些人说明游戏规则：随机选择两个号码，被选定的人要进入这个笼子，提供任何武器，只会有一个生还者。

Steve僵硬的站在那里，看着那两个被选中的人面无表情挑选着适合厮杀的工具然后走进笼子，任凭海风吹乱他的头发。过去和现在重叠在一起。鲜血即将伴随着初升的朝阳一起，染红这个岛屿。

 

 

“我很好奇你们的选择，你会选择杀掉他们，还是被杀？”

 

TBC

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

趁此刻天光明媚湛蓝

趁鲜花娇艳芳菲

趁眼前景色犹自变换

白昼未向黑夜让位

趁宁静时光缓缓流动

你且入梦

再从梦中醒来

醒来哭泣

 

    

      黑暗，如同一张巨大的网，从天的另一端缓慢的铺陈过来，遮住血红的太阳，赶走虚弱的白云，将天地拢于怀中。可供生存的氧气稀少，即使屏住呼吸都能感受到夹杂在海风中湿润的血腥，渐渐变冷，失去温度。扑了满头满脸。

     

      杀戮，持续了一整天，直到傍晚才结束。

 

四周寂静的像坟墓，Steve瞪大眼睛盯着头顶，看不清颜色的天花板壁，大片大片涂层剥落，形成一幅诡异的图片——黑漆漆空洞的大眼，嘲讽张大的嘴巴。让Steve回想起白天的一场战斗。瘦弱的女孩，黑色头发乱糟糟的纠缠在一起，完全不能称之为衣服的破布被鲜血，至少曾经是，现在结成黑红色的板状块状污渍，染满紧紧粘在身上。跨坐在一个看起来似乎与她同龄的男孩子胸口，由于过度用力而骨节分明青筋暴起的右手握成拳头，夹带着凛冽的风，决绝狠戾的在男孩心脏处猛击。另一只手伸出细长如鹰爪的手指，扣紧他的喉咙，痛呼和喘息演变成一种绝望的嘶哑。猛地，女孩停下来攻击，迅速的抢过他摊开在手掌里的利刃插进男孩的眼中。赢得生存权利的女孩呵呵笑了两声，就着刀刃插在眼瞳上的姿势将它整颗剜了出来，丢在地上。Steve永远忘不了她抬起头看向自己时的眼神，充血的眼膜，射出淬毒的针一般的视线，一根根扎进血管，顺着脉搏跳动窜进心室。

 

每个人心里都住着一个残忍的恶魔，你什么时候释放它。

 

那个女孩子，将另一个摁在粗粝的地上，碾磨。尖锐锋利的石子划开衣服的布料，划开原本细腻的皮肤，划开网状交织的血管。微微闪着白色光芒的宽刃用力拉扯开腹部的肌肉，活生生的，各种各样的人体器官争先恐后的从豁口处跑出来，流了一地。

 

承认吧，你喜欢这样。

 

甩头，闭眼，再睁开。Steve移开了盯着天花板的视线，强迫自己忘掉那些，转而去看狭小天窗隔开的一小片夜空。像浸了油的纸，深蓝色黑色渐变着，没有闪烁的星辰。Steve想起，当他还是个小孩子的时候，偷偷跑上屋顶，抱膝坐在那里望着遥远的宇宙和调皮眨眼的星星。这总会花费他很长的时间，然后伏在父亲宽阔的背上，困倦放松的阖上眼睛。

 

Steve不知道是什么睡着的，也许只是闭着眼休息了一会儿。他被坏掉的水管发出的滴答声吵醒。他再没办法幻想美好的东西来促使自己睡着了，一旦眼皮垂下来，黑暗如猛兽，咆哮着向他奔来。尤其是这渗人的水滴声，身体上好像有个无形的伤口，不断的滴着血液，落在地上。Steve记得那个铁笼子上方，那些栏杆，不知道多少人的血液喷溅在上面，然后缓慢的汇集在一起，一滴滴的落下来，啪嗒啪嗒的拍在细碎的石头上。当然不只是血液，还有其他体液。被砍掉的半个脑子重重的撞上栏杆，又摔在地上，白色黄色粘稠的脑浆拉成细线垂下来。也有一些溅到Steve脸上，不论他怎么用水清洗——幸运的是，岛屿滨临淡水海域——都无法摆脱那种湿热粘腻的触感。

 

这一切都让他止不住的想要呕吐，更遑论他们的晚餐。

 

今天的成果似乎让红骷髅很满意，作为奖励，他们的晚餐中出现了肉汤。对于饥饿的人们来说，这远比圣经中构建的天堂更具诱惑力。他们迫不及待的端起脏兮兮的碗大口大口的吃着那些食物。Steve和Bucky却对这种看起来诡异油腻的东西很是抵触，他们把碗推开，很快就有人来询问是否可以分享他们不要的东西。这两碗肉汤不出意外的引起了一阵小小的争执，强壮的人获得了战利品。

 

就在Steve咀嚼着粗糙的全麦面包，Bucky揉着发酸疼痛的颧骨，红骷髅带着他阴森的笑声出现在了饭厅。

 

“对你们的晚饭还满意嚒？”他问，面具动了下，“你们应该好好感谢他们”

红骷髅手指点了点坐在前排，如幽灵鬼魂一般沉默吃着东西的人。Steve顿时被一种恐怖和恶心交杂的感受席卷全身。

“很高兴看到你们喜欢人肉做的汤”

 

 

Steve猛然坐起来扣着喉咙干呕。Bucky在黑暗中支起身体，轻声带着小心翼翼的语气不确定的问道：“你还好嚒?”“我再没办法睡着”Steve终于止住呕吐的欲望，摔回硬邦邦的床板梗着脖子像一条搁浅在海滩上的鱼。“想想Peggy”Bucky动了动身体，将头枕在交叠的手臂上，“我想，我大概是真的喜欢上她了”Steve思考了一会儿才意识到好友口中的她是那个红发女孩，他也想起了自己曾答应Peggy的一场约会，如果算的话。

 

过了一会儿，Steve叹口气。“我不确定我们是不是还...”“我们肯定能活着回去的”Bucky打断他的话，“睡吧，Steve”

 

再我们变成恶魔之前，好好享受还是天使的时光吧。它会消散的很快，如清晨的薄雾一般。

 

天亮之前，Steve和Bucky住的房间，或者说牢房更恰当，被带着面具的狱卒用力拽开。他们带来一个小个子男人。看起来比Steve大一些，有精致漂亮的山羊胡，还算干净整齐的衬衫和裤子，棕色卷发。他们把他像丢小动物一样，拎着后衣领摔了进来，然后锁上了门。Steve把他扶起来，这是才注意到，那个男人有一双动人心魄的焦糖色大眼。

 

“Tony”他短暂的介绍了自己，拍了拍身上的土，勾起嘴角弯了眉眼，“你叫什么，大个子？”“Steve。这是James Banner”他指了指Bucky，对Tony回以一笑。Bucky坐在床上，右手在空无一物的头上比划了下，做了个脱帽礼。

 

 

TBC


End file.
